Rin Chi the Killing Machine
by belle2592
Summary: They call it the Fatal Jutsu. It has a 100% fatality rate and only three in the history of the Chi Clan have mastered it. This is because there is one thing that is required to master the Fatal Jutsu, something that is very hard to come by. That thing is a lack of remorse. My name is Rin Chi. I'm an orphan of the Chi clan and I am the third person to have mastered the Fatal Jutsu.


**Hi everyone! The name is Jess and let me catch you up to speed with the fanfiction "Rin Chi the Killing Machine" before you start it. First off, this story takes place before the start of the first Chunin exams. Secondly, Rin Chi takes place of Hinata's character in the story of Naruto. No, I do not hate Hinata. I respect her character as much as I respect every other character, but the way this story will be heading, Rin must take Hinata's place in not only the story but in Team 8. Third, this is my first ever fanfiction and I am also trying to make it as accurate to the story as possible. If I get anything wrong, please inform me in the review section, but in a nice way please. And finally, I have muscle and nerve damage in my hand so I apologize for any and all typos. With that, I hope you enjoy my story. :)**

"Quit your whining Kiba, you're just upset that Akamaru snuggled up next to me during the last night of our mission." I said as I smiled mockingly at dog boy from the tree limb I was sitting on. As expected, the words I said got right under his skin.

"I don't remember anyone asking for your opinion orphan girl!" Kiba yelled at me from the ground. I laughed at his little nickname for me. Kiba and I have an interesting relationship. From an outsider's point of view, the things we call each other should insult us to the point of a fight and I will admit that if anyone other than Kiba called me orphan girl, they might not be conscious for much longer. Kiba on the other hand, even Shino as well, we've got this special friendship that we can pretty much call each other anything. "And quit laughing before I throw something at you!"

"Like anything you throw could actually hit me." I sneered at him. A second after the last word rolled off my tongue, I simply leaned my head to the right as a kunai went flying past my head and lodged itself into the tree. I smirked. "See what I mean?"

"Why you little . . ." Kiba growled with a slight smirk.

"You better hope that Kurenai-sensei didn't see you throw that." Shino spoke out, breaking his usual silence. A little bit of fear flashed across Kiba's eyes. "You know how she feels about attacking each other outside of training."

"Hmph. You're never any fun Shino. It's just an innocent little battle between friends." I said grabbing the kunai from the tree. I tossed it so that it landed beside Kiba's feet.

"Rin is right Shino, a little fun wouldn't be that bad." Kiba picked it up and put it away in his holder.

"It's not going to be very fun whenever Kurenai-sensei finds out and buries you into the ground."

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine bug boy." I said jumping down from the tree limb. I landed next to Kiba, a little dust in the ground floating from where I landed. I bent down and gave Akamaru a pat on the head as I received a happy bark. Kiba may always be Akamaru's number one but I'm pretty sure I come in at a close second. This is proven by what happened a couple nights ago during the end of our mission. Sometimes, Akamaru abandons his post by Kiba's side during the night to cuddle up next to me. Kiba tends to get jealous about it and it cracks me up to no end. I just loved messing with him about it. "Speaking of Kurenai-sensei, where is she? I thought we were going to meet up for training today."

"She also said she would be a little late because of a meeting with Lord Hokage." Kiba said as Akamaru climbed up onto his shoulder.

"All the more reason to pass the time with a little fight." I said slowly reaching for my own kunai. Kiba shared the same evil smile as me as he got the same idea and reached for his own. I've been dying to have a little fight with Kiba. His beast-like fighting style is the perfect match for my fighting style. Whereas Kiba prefers a more close-combat kind of fighting style that has been passed down in the Inuzuka clan, the Chi clan is a tab bit different. While the Chi clan does use close-combat quite a lot, we also prefer long-range combat. We are the assassin clan after all. But we didn't become the assassin clan just by our combat skills. Like most of the other clans in the Hidden Leaf village, we have a Kekkei Genkai only found within the Chi Clan. It's called the Nightmare Jutsu.

The Nightmare Jutsu has two parts to it. The first part calls for a skill in close-combat to get close enough to the target to cut the skin of the enemy and slip some of your own Chakra into the injury. This special kind of Chakra found only in the Chi Clan moves into the blood steam and heads straight for the brain, where it then seeps deep into the Limbic System where their memories lie. Once that is finished, the Chi member activates the first stage of the Nightmare Jutsu which is called the Seeing Eye. When the Seeing Eye is activated, the Chi's eyes go black and it connects directly to the Chakra located in the enemy's brain. When this happens, the Chi member can dig around through the enemy's memory to find their deepest and darkest fear. Once they discover this, the Nightmare Jutsu can finally take action.

Once the enemy's fear is found, the Seeing Eye is put away and the Chi member's long-range combat is put to the test. Once they create a safe distance between them and the enemy, the hand sign for the actual Nightmare Jutsu is created. With all the fingers laced with each other except for the pointer and thumb's pointing out, the Chi member focuses all of her chakra into their brain to activate the Nightmare Jutsu. Because of the fact this is a Jutsu for an assassin clan, with enough practice the Jutsu can be activated without speaking.

Once the Nightmare Jutsu is activated, the Chakra is the Chi member's body connects with the Chakra in the enemy's brain. Now the Chi member can make the enemy have hallucinations of whatever the Chi member decides they want to see. Thanks to the Seeing Eye, the Chi member can cause the enemy to experience their worst fear through hallucinations but to a certain limit. The strength of the user's Chakra determines the strength of the hallucinations. That is one out of two Kekkei Genkai's within the Chi Clan. The second is the Demon Jutsu, but only three members in the history of the Chi clan have been able to master it. It is a difficult and deadly Jutsu that comes with a great price.

"Hey what's that sound?" Kiba asked looking in the other direction. His hearing has always been sharp.

"What does is sound like?" I asked putting my kunai away.

"I can't make out the words exactly, but the sounds of the voices are harsh with anger." Kiba said with a serious face. Then all of a sudden, his face was filled with annoyance.

"What now?" Shino asked, finally leaving his spot of the tree to join where Kiba and I were standing.

"One of them belong to Naruto." Kiba said with a sour tone.

"Blondie? I bet it's him and Sasuke again." I said and then took off into a sprint in the direction Kiba was staring. If Naruto and Sasuke are going to quarrel again, I want to witness it.

**In the next chapter Rin discovers that it is not Sasuke that Naruto is fighting with, but instead it is some ninjas from the village hidden in the sand. This sound be interesting. **


End file.
